Katie's new pup
Main Characters Cotton Katie PAW patrol original characters Story ______________________________________________________________________________________ It was a cloudy and windy day in Adventure Bay. After sleeping for a long while, Chase woke up and yawned a bit. Yesterday was a special day for all of the pups. Because the new pup Crave was joined in the team.Some of the decoration were still hanging from the ceiling. Chase noticed his owner getting a big bag of extra cheese kibbles. So he walked up beside him. Ryder: Good Morning Chase. *patting on his head* Sleep well? Chase: Yes Ryder sir. I will go and wake up others. *Running toward the door* First Chase went near Skye's pup house. Before he could wake her up, she opened her eyes. Skye: Morning Chase. Chase: Ugh.. Morning *smiled* Both the pups together woke up the rest of the team. They were about to have breakfast when Crave came with a big smile on his face. Crave: Is it time for breakfast? *tummy grumbles* Rocky: Oh Crave, you are always hungry. *patting on the head* Crave: What can I do? I'm a hard working pup. Anyways today is the day, I get to my forest ranger duty. Marshall: Nice!. Ryder showed us your uniform as well. Cooler than ours. Crave: Are you jealous? *Munching the kibbles* Marshall: Why would I be jealous when I have the best Job in the world. *standing proudly* Chase: Excuse me Marshall, but I have the most important job. Plus Ryder use me more than you guys Marshall: No way Chase: Yes way, Admit it. Marshall: No, never!!. Rocky: Okay Okay.. Everyone have a important job. It is not how the job is. It is important how you do the job. Crave: Wise word Rocky. Rocky: Thanks. Now do you have something to tell each other? Chase: I'm sorry Marshall. Marshall: Yeah, Me too. I'm sorry too. Rocky: Great guys. Anyways, Hunger.... I mean Crave, let's go and meet Ryder to talk about your job. Crave: Yeah sure, just after I finish my breakfast *glaring at Rocky for calling him hunger* Zuma: I have finished my bweakfast. If you need me, I will be at the beach. I need to explore the bay with my sub. Rocky: Sure bud. Have fun.....g..getting wet *gulp* As soon as Crave finished his breakfast, Rocky and Crave went to the lookout to find Ryder for information about a Ranger pup. While Ryder gave a long speech and an essay of danger, things to do, plus how to drive his newly constructed vehicle, Rocky was sleeping due to boredom. After an hour of boring lecture, Crave saw Rocky sleeping. Crave: Rocky? WAKE UP Rocky: What?? Oh yeah I fell asleep. It was so boring. Crave: It's not that bad. It was super fun. Rocky: You are like a mixture of puppies. You are hungry like Rubble, You like rules and regulation and duties like Chase, You hate water like me. *chuckles* Crave: Haha... You are right. Now lets go play tag. Rocky: Great! Let's go. *running to play Tag* Meanwhile, Katie was getting brushes and soap from Foggy Bottoms. Callie was walking next to her. They were walking down a rocky path. Katie: We have many brushes now. I will brush you with them as soon as we get to the clinic. Callie: Meow Katie: This soap is good too. Rubble will love them. If only Crave and Rocky loves baths. Then the whole PAW patr........ *heard a howling sound* what's that sound? Both Katie and Callie went toward the noise. It was coming from behind the trees. They both looked in there to see a medium size pup. She was like pomsky pup. Katie: Hi there, are you hurt? Pup: No.. It's just my paw is stuck. ow Katie: Don't worry, I will help you. *unstuck the paw* Pup: Thank you, my name is Cotton *standing pup* Ow. Katie: Easy there. Your paw is hurt. Want to go with me to my vet clinic. I can look at your paw in there. Cotton: Yeah sure. They both went with Cotton limping. When they reached Katie's vet store, Cotton was tired. Katie: Okay Cotton, You have only sprained your paw. It will be okay in a day or two if you apply ice on it. Cotton: Thank you so much *licking her cheeks* Katie: Don't mention it. Here I will wrap it up with bandages. *wrapping up* So are you a stray pup?. Don't you have anyone in your family? Cotton: I am a stray pup. But I had a family member once. Not now.. *looking sad* I had a brother who I love so much. Katie: What's his name? Cotton: Crave... Katie: Crave.... Crave? Is he a chusky pup? Cotton: Yes Yes!! did you see him? *really getting excited* Katie: Yes, I did.. He is a member of the PAW patrol. Anyways, If you are a stray, then want to live with me Cotton. Cotton: Really? you will take care of me? Katie: Sure and I will take you to see Crave soon. Cotton: Yay!! you are the best *lick* Katie: Thank you Cotton *hugging the pomsky pup* Cotton: Just tell me one thing. Is Crave okay? Katie: Sure he is. Ryder takes care of his pups really well. Plus Ryder feeds Crave a lot. Cotton: Haha.. He is a very big eater. Ow *accidentally step on her paw* Katie: Careful, You need to rest there. I'm going to call Ryder and Callie, give Cotton some company Callie: Meow. Cotton: Hi there Callie. Katie was dialing Ryder to tell him the good news about Cotton. Meanwhile, Ryder was pouring kibbles on each doggy bowls. When the call came, he went to get his pup pad. Ryder: Hi Ryder here. Katie: Ryder, we have found Cotton. She is safe and sound. Ryder: Great. I will tell Crave all about it. See you in the morning. Then Ryder went to call the pups for dinner. All of them came except Crave. Ryder: Where is Crave? *looking around* Rocky: He haven't came back from his duties. Crave: I'm back *Running and wagging his tail* Crave: I had lots of fun today. I plant my own oak tree today and many people threw me food. I love being a ........ Ryder: I have a surprise for you Crave. Crave: What is it? *wagging tail and panting* Is it something yummy that you have got me to eat? or is a new chew toy? Ryder: Better than that. Crave: What's better than a chew toy or foods? *looked at Rubble and Marshall who shrugged their shoulders* Ryder: Katie said she found Cotton. Crave: Really? No way. Are you serious? Ryder: Yes and tomorrow we can invite her to the lookout. We can arrange a small party. Pups: Really? A party? Thank you Ryder: Well thanks for being such good pups Rocky: I can't wait to meet my cousin. It's gonna be cool. Ryder: You better head back to your pup houses. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. All the pups went to bed thinking about what tomorrow will be like. The next day was very sunny. Every pup just woke in time to see Ryder bringing breakfast. Ryder: Good morning pups. You woke up a bit early today. Zuma: Well It's worth it. Our little bro Crave's sister is coming. Rocky: I have some old streamers that we used for Chase's birthday. Don't loose it, reuse it. Ryder: Nice work Rocky but you all need your break fast. After the break fast you can decorate the lookout. I will be back after telling Mr Porter to bake a cake and make some snacks. Rubble: You can count on us. After Ryder went, The pups ate their breakfast and hung up the decorations Rocky: Streamers away. *throwing streamers* Chase: Nice work pups. It looks fantastic. The balloon up there really look good. Marshall: You will like it because Skye is the one who put the balloon there. All of them chuckled except Chase and Skye. As Skye wasn't presented there. She was asking Everest and Jake to come to the party. Chase: No that is not why I like them *blushed and looked away* Marshall: Sure. * getting tripped by a streamer and fell down* ow. Crave: This is gonna be cool. Anyways I am going to invite Cotton. Bye. Rocky: Can I come too? Crave: Sure, Lets go. They both reached to the Vet store. As soon as Cotton saw Crave, she jumped and once again hurt her paw. Cotton: Ow.. It hurts so much. Crave: Slow down there. *gasp* Katie: I am going to give you a pain relief *giving the injection* Cotton: Thanks Katie. *Looking at Crave* See didn't I told you we will meet again? Crave: Yea! I'm happy that you are alright. You know who is next to me? Cotton: Rocky? Is that you? Rocky: Sure it is me, Sorry for your loss of losing your parents. Crave: Ohh I almost forgot. Can you come to the lookout at 4 this evening. Cotton: Sure, but why? Crave: No questions just come. I will be waiting. Bring her on time Katie. Katie: Sure. *wink* It was time for Cotton to come. There were so many foods like pup treats, cake, and pretzels. The pup pup boogie game was already set up in the living room. They were already waiting for Katie and Cotton. When Cotton came, she was surprise with the decoration. Cotton: Is this for me? *Happy tears were forming* Ryder: Yes. It's for you and welcome to the Lookout. Cotton: This is the first surprise I have ever got. Thanks They ate some snacks and taught Cotton how to play pup pup boogie. Not many people were presented there. Only the PAW patrol including Everest. It was a bit gloomy since Jake cannot come. He had some important work. After some fun games, Ryder went near the pups. He had a collar in his hand. Ryder: Since Crave is a part of PAW patrol, you can too. You can be our informant pup. You can call me after you see someone who needs help. Cotton: Really? Thank you so much! *licking Ryder's cheek* Ryder: Don't mention it. Welcome to the team Cotton. Crave: WOW!! we are both member of PAW patrol *jumping up and down* The pups laughed a bit as they got went near them and cheered. They all were glad they got a another friend. THE END